


Comfort on the Eve

by emperorpompom



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Tales of Berseria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorpompom/pseuds/emperorpompom
Summary: “Um. . . Weren't those the cookies we set out for Santa?”Milla wasn't fazed. She continued to eat the cookies, even passing one to Jude. “Indeed. However, I believe that Santa could go without five or some cookies if the whole town is offering them to him.”Milla and Jude relax during the night of Christmas Eve by reading and snuggling together.





	Comfort on the Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruination_fangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruination_fangs/gifts).



> This is my gift to tumblr user ruinination-fangs for talesofsecretsanta2018! Happy holidays, and I hope you enjoy this fic!

“Milla, you're still up? It's almost midnight. . .”

Looking up, Milla saw Jude standing there in his sleeping clothes, rubbing his tired eyes. “Ah, yes. I was just observing these lights. In all my years as Maxwell, I have never seen something like this.”

She gestured towards the Christmas tree a few feet away. Jude stopped to take in the sight, his eyesight less bleary, and found himself sharing a bit of her wonder.

The tree was a brilliant expanse of golden lights and red flowers that reached all the way up to the second floor's balcony. He and the others had hung up many candy canes on its pine branches as well after arriving in the manor hours ago, yet the candies seemed to have mysteriously vanished. Jude knowingly looked over to Milla. Near her were dozens of candy wrappers on the floor, which he was certain came from the very tree she was admiring. 

_As expected_ , he thought with a small laugh. Of all the Christmas traditions she had been shown, Jude was certain that Milla's favorite part of Christmas was the food. (Aside from the interesting folktales and festive behavior shown around this time of year.)

“It _is_ really pretty,” Jude agreed. He gestured to the spot next to Milla on the couch that was unoccupied by treats. “Can I join you?”

She nodded. As Jude sat, he took more notice of the open book and familiar plate of cookies on Milla’s lap.

“Um. . . Weren't those the cookies we set out for Santa?”

Milla wasn't fazed. She continued to eat the cookies, even passing one to Jude. “Indeed. However, I believe that Santa could go without five or some cookies if the whole town is offering them to him.”

At this, Jude let out a chuckle. “I guess so.” He took the disfigured gingerbread man from her and recognized it as the one Alvin had baked earlier. Its creation had almost destroyed the oven, he recalled fondly. “So then, what're you reading about this time?”

“Ah, it is called _Tales of Berseria_. So far, I haven't been able to stop reading. It is a tale of emotion against reason in the perspective of a young woman who travels to find revenge against her younger brother’s murderer." Milla paused to put the now-empty plate aside. "What makes it compelling is this element of a moral compass, showing that neither side is truly innocent nor evil.”

Scooting closer, Jude leaned in closer to see the pages better. “That sounds really interesting! Would you mind if I read some of it?”

"Not at all.”

As if it were procedure, the both of them began to relax themselves. Milla's upper body leaned against the side of the couch as Jude snuggled into her side. She put her left arm around his shoulders, securing him in place. Meanwhile, Jude's right arm was wrapped around Milla's waist while he held the book in front of them with both hands, his thighs resting over hers.

"Are you okay?" Milla asked quietly.

Jude nodded, "It's warm."

Using the soft glow from the Christmas tree to see, Jude began to read. “‘ _There’s nothing I hate more than someone trying to control the direction of my life,’ said Eizen. He slowly walked towards the cowering guard, and continued: ‘My wheel is mine to hold.'_ ”

"The woman formed an alliance with two other prisoners she broke out with," Milla explained. "One daemon-swordsman, and a powerless witch. She also met a spirit-like being, called Eizen, and a young boy able to wield magic, but was a mindless slave to this superior order of people. It. . . It reminded me of how the Key of Kresnik kills spirits to gain power, treating them like tools."

This made Jude pause. He lowered the book and reached a hand up to Milla's hair, stroking it softly. "Hey, don't worry, Milla. We'll save the spirits."

"Yes, I am confident that we can destroy the Lance together. But, that is not all that I came to mind when I read about this boy."

Tilting his head, Jude montioned for her to continue. Milla softly pet Jude's head as he did to her, sounding wistful. "That boy reminded me of you, and how you are always ready to support and follow others."

"Heh, does that make him your favorite character?" he teased.

"Yes," she genuinely answered. ". . . Though I do find that witch 'Magilou' more entertaining."

This earned a pout from Jude, which only made Milla laugh.

The two of them continued to read for hours, only shifting at times when their position grew uncomfortable. They became greatly invested in the tale, but eventually it became harder to stop the drowsiness from pulling at their eyelids.

“ _He may have been a human, but that guy was a beast. Put a song in my soul.’_ ” Milla murmured. She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, before looking down at the boy on her shoulder.

Jude had passed out and started snoring. This, Milla mused, was a fascinating trait of humans. Though that wasn't the only human thing about Jude that she found herself admiring. His kindness and compassion was unconditional, and that, Milla learned, was a trait that many humans lacked as a result of betrayal and hurt.

Jude, to her, was special.

Milla gently folded the corner of the book's page. Putting it aside, she shifted her position, allowing Jude to lay on the narrow couch as she stood.

Minutes later, Jude woke up to something patting his cheek. He mumbled incoherently in response.

“Jude,” Milla whispered. She pat his face faster. “Jude, wake up for a second.”

“Hm—Milla?”

“The sun has risen, making it Christmas morning, Jude. The time for opening gifts is now!”

“Oh, Christmas. . .” Jude yawned and finally pushed himself up. He took a minute to gather his thoughts together before blinking up at Milla, processing her words.

“You. . . You got something for me?”

Milla smiled and held out a colorful bag. “Merry Christmas.”

“Y-You didn't have to!” Jude flushed, slowly taking the bag. “Thank you so much! Ah, I'll get you your gift!”

He hurried to the tree and picked up a long box tied with a pink ribbon. “Here.”

“I appreciate it,” she laughed. Taking the box, Milla opened it with ease, and was at an awe from what was inside.

There laid a sword more golden than the sun. The point looked dangerous and sharp, adding to its refined image. And carved on its blade was the name  _Sun Falcon_. "This sword—I've no doubt it's as strong as it looks.” Milla commented in awe. “My deepest thanks.”

Jude shook his head, “It was nothing. I just hope that it'll help you during fights!”

He began to open the bag and pull out his own gift while Milla set the sword aside. His heart pumping with anticipation, he pulled out the item inside.

_A… mistletoe?_

A blush erupted on his cheeks. The gift he pulled out was a striped headband with a wire connected to the top of it, leading to a mistletoe dangling overhead. It was so. . .  _cheesy_ , yet at the same time something expected from Milla.

“During Christmas, one must kiss the person under the mistletoe.” Her eyes gleamed with genuine amusement. “I thought it would be fun to carry out this tradition.”

Jude huffed. “T-This is embarrassing, Milla.”

They both shook their heads, chuckling under their breath. A second passed. Milla’s eyes met Jude’s and found him nodding a silent affirmation. With that, she closed the distance between them, cradling his cheek as she gave a small peck to his nose.

"Merry Christ—"

"IIIIIT'S CHRISTMAS!" A loud voice echoed through the house. Jude jumped and snatched his headband off of his head while Milla turned around in surprise.

Teepo circled the both of them, cheering and whooping as Elize's soft footsteps followed. "Milla, Jude, good morning! And merry Christmas!" her light voice greeted.

"How did you two beat us down here?! Did you stay up and see Santa Claus and his big fat tummy?" Teepo exclaimed.

Jude and Milla shared a look before turning to them, content as they watched their other friends come down the stairs while groaning over Teepo's yelling.

"You just missed him."


End file.
